


Two Can Keep a Secret (Until They Can't)

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661





	Two Can Keep a Secret (Until They Can't)

"I can't do this anymore, Kite." Astral said. "I cannot keep this a secret from Yuma."

"He'll be fine." Kite snapped. "He doesn't need to know."

"Need?" Astral laughed bitterly. "We are...whatever it is that we are, and you say it is not important for Yuma to know?"

"Demons," Kite said, crossing his arms. He sighed. "If you want to tell him, I can't stop you."

That was as close to an admission of defeat as Kite would ever go. Astral looked at him and swallowed hard.

"I am sorry, Kite." He repeated. "But I cannot do this anymore."


End file.
